


Laundry

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Creampies, Daddy Kink, F/M, I am going to orphan this work very very soon, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, cliche title? cliche title, ectoplasm dick because i said so, i don't know what kinks are in this i just stumbled across it in my folder, i swear i changed, i used to be a skelefucker but i changed, i wrote this a long ass time ago and my writing style has changed much since then, im not into these kind of kinks anymore??, lmao enjoy while i go shove nails into my eyes :), this was honestly a mistake but some friends of mine wanted to read it, uhh fuck idk how to tag, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hhhhh you help swap-pap with his heat





	Laundry

You let out a sigh as you pick more articles of clothing to wash from off the floor, piling them up in the plastic laundry basket in your hands before heaving the basket up and continuing your chore.

Normally, Sans would help you, but he left yesterday evening, mumbling something about a sleepover with Alphys and Undyne before he practically sprinted out of the house. That alone made you confused, but that was before the scent came. One of chalky smarties and tangy oranges. It was a smell you usually associated with Papyrus, but now it wafted through and engulfed the entire house.

Speaking of the lazy skeleton, your [e/c] eyes trailed over to his bedroom door where the stench permeated from and you bit your lip in worry. While the orange-hoodie wearing monster would sometimes hole himself up in his room, you have been hearing thuds and muffled whimpers coming from inside as you went about the house collecting dirty clothes. It bothered you to no end, not being able to know what was going on in the mind of that bonehead.

You blink down at the basket in your hands and back up at the bedroom door that belonged to the male monster, before quietly walking over and setting the basket down, leaning forward and pressing your cheek against the particularly warm wood as you strained your ears to listen for any signs that he was awake.

Nothing, just a soft grunt and another creak.

Pursing your lips, you kneel down and peek through the keyhole of the door, eyes widening as your breath caught in your throat.

Although the room was dim, you could see Papyrus' form as clear as day. He sat hunched over on his bed, orange cock in hand as he thrust up into his fist, grunting quietly to himself.

"nngh, f-fuck. . ." You heard him mutter. An aching heat started to crawl over your body and fizzle down towards your core, making you pant quietly. The smell was getting to you, clouding your common sense.

You watched, transfixed, as he slid his thumb over the tip of his shaft, smearing his light orange pre-cum and letting out a faint moan. His eyes scrunched up in pleasure, and beads of sweat slid down his face as he pumped himself again.

"s-shit, aah, [y-y/n] you, hah, feel so good. . !" Your womanhood throbbed and your face became heavily flushed, a slender [s/c] hand slowly reaching under your white tanktop and brushing over a budding nipple.

You fell breathless, other hand sliding beneath the soft [f/c] cotton shorts as you rubbed a digit over your clothed slit, the fabric growing damp with your need while you watched the lewd show before you.

"b-babygirl come and, mngh, sit on d-daddy's lap. . !" He requested, lost in his fantasy as he threw his head back and jerked his hips forward. You let out a soft moan, covering your mouth and slipping your hand down your underwear, prodding and rubbing at your slick folds before plunging a finger inside.

You cry out, unable to stop the sound tearing from your throat, and slump back, drool peeking at the corner of your mouth as you whimpered softly, imagining all the things Papyrus could do to you. Your toes curled and you inserted another finger, thumb swiping over the sensitive bundle of nerves that was your clit while your other hand busied itself with your breast.

"a-aah, p-please! hnng, fuck. . ." You mewled, bucking into your hand desperately. You were unaware of the door opening, until a deep and rumbling chuckle shook you out of your reverie.

"well isn't this a surprise?" The monster asked teasingly, crouching down to your disheveled self's height and looking at you with lidded eye sockets. His face was flushed a light Fanta-orange, and he glanced over your sexily-messy and heavy breathing form.

"never really took you as an exhibitionist, sweetheart. having fun out in the hallway where anyone can see you, how naughty." You gazed at him, removing your fingers from inside you and parting your glossy lips, sucking on the wet digits while you kept eye contact with the skeleton being.

His eyebrow ridge rose in a mild and interested surprise, looking on in a trance as your pink tongue lapped up your own juices. He gave another chuckle, strained and gruff this time.

"ya' playing with fire, honey. i'm not myself when i'm like this, and i guess it got to ya' too. unless, y'know, you were always this much of a freak." Your blush grew redder at the name-calling, the warmth spreading down your cheeks and to your shoulders as your fingers slid out of your mouth with a lewd pop.

"Maybe. . .maybe I want to play with fire? Stoke his flames a bit." You hummed, peering at him from through your lashes as you bit your lip playfully. Your voice was oozed in sex appeal, low and murmuring. A quick glance at the monster's shorts showed that he was thoroughly enraptured, as a tightening tent was seen pushing through the fabric. 

He let out a shaky breath, fingers digging into the carpet as he stared at you with an absolutely starving gaze.

"you're absolutely sure? cuz' if ya' are, just know that i won't be able to stop till' i've completely ravished ya', doll." As he spoke, his mouth opened, and you could see the sharp fangs he usually kept hidden with his permanent grin. Your tongue peeked out and swiped over your lips, eager of what was to come.

"Just fuck me Papyrus." 

He lunged forward and suddenly you were blipped onto the bed, feeling a bit disorientated while the bedroom door slammed shut in a wave of orange magic.

Blinking, you stared up at the towering monster, his normal orange hoodie discarded, leaving him only in a black tanktop. 

He leaned down and licked a languid stripe down your neck, growling in your ear. You shuddered, heart pounding in your chest as you flushed a light pink. You feel his sharp teeth graze along the delicate flesh and squeeze your thighs together, feeling the wetness grow. He chuckles, low and thrumming.

"that get ya' goin' babygirl? didn't think ya' to be a masochist." He punctuated his words with a light bite to your neck, laughing as you let out a small and quiet moan.

He captured your lips with his, harsh, rough. You part your lips and intertwine your tongue with his. He groaned softly, low and buzzing, and circled his arms around you. You gave a teasing suckle on his tongue, nipping at it and receiving a light growl in return. His tongue fizzled, the distinct taste of honey making you smile into the kiss.

You pulled back for air but he pulled you back in, addicted to your taste, and swept his fingers under your tank top. His phalanges skimmed over a perked nipple, making your breath hitch slightly.

"no bra, huh?" He murmured against your lips, breath fanning over you. You gave a shy smile.

"It was laundry day." He hummed, taking your bottom lip between his teeth and tugging, still rolling your nipple and giving it a light tweak. He broke the kiss this time, fingers brushing the waistband of your shorts.

"take em' off." He commanded. He released your hands and you propped yourself up, shimmying out of your shorts and throwing them to some corner of the room uncaringly.

Papyrus gazed over your displayed form with an emotion you couldn't place, before kneeling and biting the edge of your panties. Peeling them off, he faced your already dripping sex, cheek bones dusting a bright orange.

"nyeh heh. this cause' o' me, right angel?" You blinked down at him, blushing cherry-red and nodding, looking away shyly.

"hey." He growled, raising himself and gripping your chin, making you face him. "look at me. i wanna see what that pretty face of yours looks like when i make ya' scream my name." You met his eye sockets.

"A-Alright. But um. . ." You trailed off, reaching up and tugging on his cargo shorts. He chuckled.

"feelin' a bit too naked, huh? all right." He stripped himself of his shorts, leaving him only in his boxers and black tank top.

You blushed, admiring his physique for a moment. He catches your eye, smirking.

"like what ya' see, babygirl?" You stayed silent, making him laugh in amusement. You pouted, narrowing your eyes and brushing a finger over his spine. He jolts, letting out a low moan. You brought your hand back in surprise but he grabs a hold of your wrist and tugs it back.

"d-do that again." He panted, looking down at you pleadingly. You nod, caressing his spine and tracing the divots in the bone. He became a moaning mess, covering his mouth with a bony hand as he lightly humped the air. The tent in his boxers became painfully obvious and it catches your attention.

Glancing up at the male, you tease his erection, gently sweeping your hand across. He looks down at you in confusion, and you slowly guide him to lay down, straddling his femurs.

"Let me take care of you. . ." You murmur, peering at the monster through lidded eyes. He seems to catch on to what you were planning to do and gives a wry grin.

"knock yourself' out, honey." He drawls, leaning back on the pillows behind him.

You pull back the waistband of his boxers and take his manhood in your hand. While not particularly girthy, it was incredibly long. 

You were going to have fun.

Slowly moving your fingers up and down the long shaft, you watch in satisfaction as Papyrus' eye sockets widen, his hand flying to his mouth as strings of curses escaping him.

"f-fuck, you're, hnng, r-really good at this s-sweetheart. . !" He groaned, giving a small thrust.

You see that there is a fat pearl of precum glistening on the tip, beckoning you to have a taste. You give it an experimental, timid lick, earning a grunt from the monster unraveling before you. It leaves an odd, slightly honey and tingly taste on your tongue, but it’s not entirely unpleasant, and the sheer eroticism of it sends a wave of wetness to your own sex, feeling your mounting arousal dripping down your thighs. The monster curses, and you smile, puffing breath onto the glowing appendage. 

Pleased with how Papyrus' breathing grows irregular, your tongue focuses on playing with the head of his cock. Your hand starts stroking him, up and down the velvety heat, as your mouth keeps its attention on the tip, enamored with how responsive he is under your greedy lips. He writhes, clawing at the sheets and rewarding you with more of his delicious noises.

"s-shit, if you, aah, keep that up i-im going to cum. . !" He warns breathlessly. You smile.

Pleased with your work, you decide to the loving torment a step further. Licking a long, wet stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, you take the flushed head of his dick in your mouth and suck, tasting more of that enticing sweetness, and suddenly a hand descends on your head, tangling in your sweat-dampened tresses.

He thrusts into your mouth and you force down your reflex to gag, swirling your tongue around his cock's girth, dragging along the tip, and earning a hissed curse. His grip tightens on the locks of your [h/c] hair and you moan at the slight pain.

The skeletal monster loses it.

Papyrus' dick twitches in your mouth and suddenly warm ropes of magical cum spurt into your mouth, that tingling sensation still present. You swallow as much as you could, wiping your mouth and looking up at Papyrus, who had literal hearts in his eyes.

"Wha—?" 

Before you can do anything else, he grabs your hands and pulls you up, capturing you in a ravenous kiss, his tongue intruding your mouth to taste himself. A thin thread of saliva joins your lips when you part to get some air. He sweeps it away with his thumb, lingering to stroke along your swollen bottom lip.

"damn baby, that was. . . damn." You laughed, cheeks red as your eyes flickered downwards in embarrassment. 

"so, lemme return the favor. its only fair, right babydoll?" You looked at him curiously and he only gave a grin in response, before he gestured to his lap. You caught on fairly quickly, turning a flustered red.

He grabbed held you by the ass and lifted you up, allowing you to hover just above his cock.

"W-Wait, Papyrus! I don't think it's going to fit!" You told him nervously. He chuckled, not reassuring you at all.

"it's fine dollface, daddy s' gotcha', alright?" You bit your lip and nodded bracing yourself against his shoulders and slowly lowering yourself down.

You and Papyrus hiss at the sensation first, the feeling of him bottoming out inside you. Tears prickled at the corner of your eyes and you took in a shaky breath, slowly adjusting to his size.

"Y-You can move now. Just, um, please be gentle?" You plead. He nodded, giving you a placating grin and wiped away your tears.

"you got it, princess." 

He gently thrust into you, making you let out a quiet moan. It was clear he was holding himself back in fear of hurting you, and you appreciated that. After a couple of moments, you begin rocking forward, meeting the ends of his movements and letting out more frequent whimpers of pleasure.

"P-Paps you can, nngh, g-go faster if you want. . !" He increased his pace, holding you steady with one hand as the other reached down to your clit and pinched it lightly, chuckling at the little squeak that followed.

"heh. cute." He mumbled, hand sliding upwards and grazing over the bouncing mounds of flesh on your chest.

Leaning back, the skeleton admired the way you looked before him. Flushed cheeks, swollen reddened lips, disheveled hair, and you sliding up and down his throbbing shaft. 

It was like a scene from a wet dream.

You stared down at the monster you were riding, gasping and seeing stars when he manages to hit your magic button. 

"S-Stars, p-papyrus! hah, r-right there!" You screamed out in ecstasy, your walls clenching tight around the skeleton's cock. He grunted, orange tongue lolling out of his mouth as he slammed into you, the lewd sound of bone slapping against flesh making you grow wetter.

"f-fuck baby, nngh, y-you're still goin'?" He repeatedly hits your sweet spot, and you clamp around his cock, heated body spazzing as you cried out in pleasure. 

"P-Papyrus!!" You shouted through your lust, grinding shamelessly against him. He mutters a litany of “fuck, fuck, fuck” as hot ropes of cum shoot into you, and you slide off of him with a slick pop, slumping over and falling onto the bed in a sweaty heap.

The male monster's eyelights slid over to your panting, post-sex form, light orange cum oozing out of your throbbing cunt. Your neck was littered with small hickeys, marks that showed you belonged to him. You were coated in his magic, so much so that you glowed a faint orange, He felt pleased, knowing that he finally staked claim over his beloved human.

He pulled you over to him and held you, burrowing his skull in your neck. He mumbles something, making you smile tiredly, eyes drooping sleepily.

"I love. . ." You yawned quietly. 

"I love you too, Papyrus."

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns*


End file.
